If Yami Had Lost
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Yami has lost the duel to Malik. He and Yuugi are sent to the Shadow Realm. Malik keeps Marik as his slave and strands Isis and Yami's friends on Kaiba's island. Can Yami and Yuugi get back and save the world? Or will someone else?
1. The Beginning

**If Yami Had Lost...**

**This is a fanfic about what would have happened if Yami had lost the duel to Malik. **

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

Anzu sank to her knees. Yami had lost; he and Yuugi were gone. Malik stood, laughing like the maniac he was, over the spot where Yami and Yuugi had disappeared. The Millenium Puzzle and Necklace lay on the ground, sad reminders of its owners. Marik still hung in his bonds, shocked, his body fully returned. Malik had decided at the last minute that he wanted his hikari as a slave. Jou, Honda, and Otogi stood, numb with grief. Kaiba stood, holding Isis as she cried into his chest. Mokuba stood with them, hiding behind his brother. Malik finally stopped laughing and picked up the Puzzle and Necklace. Jou lunged at him.

"That was my FRIEND, you psycho artichoke head!" Malik simply used the Millenium Rod to blast him back. He slammed against the rim of the Duel Tower. Malik smirked and then gestured at Marik, who lowered to the ground, almost touching it, still bound. Isis looked up and then ran toward the fiend who was approaching her brother.

"Leave him alone!" Malik made a transparent bubble around himself and Marik, and Isis ran to it, fruitlessly beating it with her fists. Malik went up to Marik.

"So, hikari. Still only a spirit, eh? I suppose you need a body." Marik just glared at him.

"I don't want a body from you unless it's my own." Malik laughed softly.

"I fully intend to give you your body, Marik. I'll get a new one when I use the Millenium Puzzle and Necklace combined with the Rod and Ring. Until then, just hang there and be quiet." He turned his back on Marik and held the four items together, chanting something that no one but himself could hear. The eye on his forehead began to glow. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then it cleared almost as soon as it had come. It looked no different; Malik stood in the same place, and Marik still hung from the dark shackles. Malik smiled and felt his back under his shirt.

"Just as I thought. The Pharaoh's Secret is no longer there. You alone have it now, Marik." He turned back to his captive hikari.

"Let me down!" Malik snapped his fingers, and Marik was released. Malik approached him and tapped him lightly on the face to see what he would do. Marik slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy body snatcher." Malik slapped him hard. Marik stared at him, holding his cheek. No one except his father had ever really hit him.

"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice, and never call me names. You are now my slave, Marik. The Pharaoh was your last hope, and now he's gone. You're mine to do with as I wish." All of the gold jewelry on Marik disappeared, and a black metal collar appeared on his neck. It had a single white jewel in the middle. Marik fingered it, confused. What was it? Malik smirked again.

"That is a Dark Slave Collar, Marik. If you get more than ten feet away from me without my permission, it will torture you until I decide to come to you. It will hurt even more if you try to remove it. It can also be used as punishment. Like this." He gestured, and the jewel began to glow. Suddenly Marik fell to his knees, clutching his head, screaming in agony. Isis's futile beating on the barrier increased as she watched her brother's pain. Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Otogi were all there, beating it with her. Mokuba watched, stunned at Malik's cruelty. _How could someone be so evil?_ he thought as he watched Malik torture Marik. After what seemed an eternity, the screaming stopped. Marik lay on the ground, panting, eyes filled with pain. Malik smiled and nudged Marik with his foot.

"You see? Escaping is impossible. As for the rest of you..." He turned to those pounding on the barrier. Isis screamed at him through it.

"Let my brother go, you sadistic pile of dung!" Malik laughed hard.

"Oh, stop pounding on that barrier, you're not getting through it. I'll take it down, because I must speak with Kaiba." They stopped hitting, and it disappeared. Malik walked away. When he was pretty far, Isis thought Marik was going to start screaming again. But he didn't; he just lay there. It looked like he was unconscious. She then remembered that if Malik gave permission for Marik to be ten feet away, the collar would not hurt him. She ran to her brother and held him in her arms. The others all crowded around.

"Marik! Marik!" His eyes fluttered open.

"Isis?"

"Marik!" She hugged him to her. Anzu touched his forehead.

"Are you all right?" He looked at her as if to say, you're kidding, right?

"No. I've just become the slave of an evil madman who can torture me at his slightest notion. Isis, where's Rishid?" Isis pointed at the limp form of Rishid in a corner. Marik stood and started to run to him, but Malik saw and gestured. Marik fell again in a cloud of pain. Malik watched him scream for a moment, then he stopped the pain.

"I don't think so, Marik. Stay with your sister over there." Marik shakily stood, and went back to Isis and the others. Jou reached out to touch the collar, maybe try to get it off, but Marik grabbed his wrist.

"Try it and I'll pay for it, Jou." Jou nodded and took his hand away.

Malik faced Kaiba, who glared at him, hiding Mokuba.

"I suppose I owe you the money, then." Malik laughed.

"Keep it, baka. I only want passage to Egypt on your blimp, leaving Isis and her little friends here."

"What about Marik?" Malik looked at the boy out of the corner of his eye.

"He's mine, Kaiba. What does it take to make you people understand that slavery is alive and well?" He laughed softly. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Just don't try it on me, buster. I can give you and Marik the passage, but my brother and I are going, and so are my crew. The thing is, I can't just leave Isis and the dimwits here. It's everyone or nobody." Malik's hard gaze locked on Kaiba's.

"Tell me, Kaiba. When you see someone tortured, what does it do to you?" Kaiba looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Malik turned and faced the group huddled in the middle of the arena.

"Marik, come here." Marik stubbornly didn't move. Malik made a sharp gesture that sent a jolt of pain through Marik. He yelped.

"I said come here." Marik stood and went. He stopped in front of Malik and crossed his arms. When he spoke, he sounded angry and sharp.

"What?" Kaiba's frown deepened.

"It doesn't work with him. I could care less..." Malik gestured, making Marik fall again, screaming. Kaiba watched him, trying to look impassive.

"It won't stop until you give me what I want." Malik's tone was final. Marik opened his eyes slightly.

"Kaiba...please..." His voice slurred with agony. The pain increased, and he couldn't speak any more for screaming. Isis stood to come running, but Malik's voice stopped her.

"Do it and I'll make it hurt more." She froze. Then Marik's screaming stopped; not because of Kaiba, but because of another, smaller voice.

"STOP IT!" There was complete silence, broken only by Marik's quiet sobbing. Mokuba fell to his knees, and pulled Marik's head onto his lap. There were tears coursing down the younger boy's face.

"Stop it. Stop hurting him. We'll do what you want. Just don't hurt Marik any more." Malik grinned evilly at him.

"Well, Kaiba, your brother's got a better business head than you. Very well, boy, we'll do it that way. Marik, get up and let's go." Marik tried to stand, but he couldn't. Mokuba helped him up. Marik placed a hand on the younger Kaiba's head.

"Thank you." It was little more than a whisper, but Mokuba could hear the endless gratitude in it. Then Malik turned and walked off, and Marik had no choice but to follow. He turned and gave one last look to his sister, whose eyes had tears streaming from them. Marik then turned, hanging his head in sadness. Hhis hopes were gone.


	2. Cruelty

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

"Yami? Yami, are you all right?" Yami opened his eyes. They met Yuugi's worried ones.

"Yes, aibou. Where are we?" Yuugi sat back. They seemed to be in a world of twisting shadows.

"In the Shadow Realm. We...we lost the duel." Yami sat bolt upright.

"I remember. But where's Marik? He was supposed to come with us."

"Malik decided to keep him, the poor boy. I wonder what Malik's got in store for him." Yami stood.

"Whatever it is, we need to first find out how to get out of here." Yuugi nodded, and they walked off into the darkness.

The blimp had been flying for three days. It had been hard for Kaiba to leave Isis, but he knew that they had to go with Malik's wishes. Mokuba hated seeing Marik tortured, which seemed to be an every-five-minute occurance. Marik didn't seem to do anything right and Malik took advantage of that, though Kaiba had a sneaking suspicion that Malik sometimes tortured his slave for fun. Right now, it was almost midnight. Kaiba sat at the controls. Mokuba had gone off 'somewhere'. Kaiba sighed; that boy cared too much.

Mokuba walked quietly down the hallway of the blimp. He hadn't seen Marik in two days and wondered how he was faring. The younger Kaiba came to Malik's room's door, and using his card, opened it just enough to see in. He saw Malik asleep on the bed first. He moved his gaze to the corner, where Marik lay, sleeping quietly. Mokuba's heart wrenched as he saw an iron ring attached to the wall, and a thick black chain leading from it to Marik's collar. Malik was obviously treating him like a dog. Mokuba could see the tear tracks down Marik's cheeks, and tears began spilling from his own eyes. Mokuba didn't know why Malik chained Marik like that; that collar stopped him from pulling anything, didn't it? The clock struck midnight. Marik's eyes snapped open. He looked apprehensively at the bed. Mokuba followed his gaze to where Malik was sitting up. The evil man got up and went to his slave. Marik's chain clinked as he sat up and pressed himself against the wall as much as he could, obviously frightened. Malik reached around and started stroking Marik's once-beautiful, now neglected hair. The chained boy flinched.

"Well, Marik, it's midnight. You know what that means. Malik's fun time. What shall I do to you tonight?" Marik just stared at him, fear prominent in his gaze. Yet Malik could also see anger, sadness, and shame. Mokuba was frozen in terror. Malik sat for a moment, just running his fingers through Marik's long hair. Marik winced every time he pulled out a tangle. Finally, in anger, Malik grabbed the tangled mane, and jerked Marik's head back as far as he could. Marik cried out in pain. Mokuba's hands went to his mouth.

"Say something, you useless worm." Malik's voice was threatening. Marik clenched his teeth, refusing. Malik growled.

"I mean it, boy." He then looked up and saw Mokuba.

"Well, look who's here, Marik. The younger Kaiba." Marik turned his head as much as he could.

"Mokuba..." Mokuba entered the room.

"Why are you hurting him now?" Malik smirked.

"Because he's mine, and I want to." To emphasize, he jerked roughly on Marik's hair, causing him to wince. Mokuba drew himself up to his full height, which wasn't much, though now he could make eye contact without having to look up.

"He may be your slave, but this is our ship. I have the authority to..." Malik began laughing, cutting him off rudely. Marik just had his eyes closed, wishing he were somewhere else instead of this painful position. Malik stopped laughing after a moment.

"You have the authority? Well, perhaps you do, but I have the slave..." He dropped Marik's head, "and the power to hurt him worse than his midnight beatings." He gestured, and Marik grabbed his head, the screaming going right into Mokuba's very heart. Malik cut it off abruptly. Marik sat and panted for a moment. then looked at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, please leave. I know you mean well, but I...please just go and leave us alone." Mokuba stared at Marik. Couldn't the Egyptian tell how much he, Mokuba Kaiba, cared? Malik grinned that sadistic grin of his.

"You heard him, Kaiba. Leave." Mokuba nodded slowly, and turned and left the room. He stood outside the door, about to go back to the Control Deck, when he heard a sharp slap and a cry, followed by Malik's voice.

"No one told you to talk!"

"You did!" This time it sounded like a punch. Needless to say, the cry of pain was louder.

"Don't talk to me like that, you insolent scum! Speak when spoken to! No one in that conversation had said a word to you! So when something is not addressed to you, don't speak!" Marik didn't reply. It sounded like Malik had kicked him in the stomach, because Mokuba heard the kick and then gasping. He couldn't seem to tear himself away from the sounds of the beating.

Around two, Kaiba went to look for Mokuba. He found him, asleep, in front of Malik's room. There was silence on the other side of the door, but Mokuba had obviously been crying.

Isis stood on the edge of the island. Her brother was gone, the slave of an evil, sadistic madman. After all Isis had gone through to save him, they had lost. Rishid was finally conscious. He had sworn and ranted at the news of Marik. Isis turned and looked at Yuugi's friends. They all looked so lost...

Ryou, Mai, and Shizuka had been deposited on the island when the ship flew off. Obviously, Kaiba meant to come back for them after dropping Malik...and Marik...off in Egypt. She would wait. Then she would make Kaiba fly them to Egypt, so she could rescue her brother from his fate.


	3. More Cruelty

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

Malik lay back on the bed, smiling. It was past midnight, and Marik had just been given his daily beating. He lay curled up on the floor, trembling and trying not to cry. Malik chuckled softly. He knew that he had finally broken the boy's spirit. Today, when Malik had gone to the Control Deck and conferred with Kaiba, Marik had simply followed him, looking at the floor. Usually, he at least looked up. There was a haunted look in his eyes. Malik sat up and looked at his slave. The thick black chain was just there to make him miserable, and it was working. Malik wasn't tired, perhaps he should beat Marik more. He went over to Marik, who didn't turn over. Malik knew the boy knew he was there. The evil Yami reached down and picked up the chain. Marik still didn't move, trembling. Malik yanked the chain up hard, pulling the boy up by the neck. Marik cried out, and Malik shoved him against the wall face-first, pinning him there. Marik didn't try to pull away. He knew it would just result in more beating.

"When you hear me approach you, sit up, turn around, and kneel, got it?" Malik's tone was threatening, and he pushed the side of Marik's face against the wall painfully to prove his point. With the side of his face pressed hard against the wall, Marik found it difficult to reply. But he knew his life depended on it.

"Yes...master." Malik pulled him away from the wall and shoved him to the ground. Marik immediately got into a kneeling position, hating himself for doing it.

"That's better. Now, I'm not tired, so let's have some fun, shall we?" Marik did not look up, though his trembling did not stop. Malik reached down and slipped a hand under Marik's chin, forcing him to look at his master. Marik just stared at Malik, not sure what he was supposed to do. Then Malik knelt down and kissed him. For a moment, Marik was on the verge of pulling away in revulsion. Then the pain started.

It was as if Marik's whole body was on fire. He tried to scream, but Malik's mouth muffled it. Malik smiled slightly, with his mouth still over Marik's. This was an old torture spell he'd learned from his visits to the Shadow Realm. Your own hatred of anything goes into your victim through your mouth and that hatred becomes pain. Marik tried to pull away, but Malik grabbed his arms and held him, not breaking away. Marik wanted to scream, but he couldn't. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Malik pulled away, wiping his lips. Marik collapsed, gasping. Malik laughed at the pitiful sight.

"That should teach you. Now, I'm going to bed. That spell takes alot out of you." He went and lay down on the bed. Marik waited until he was asleep before he let the tears fall.

Yami and Yuugi had not found anything. They had walked for what seemed like endless hours. The scenery never seemed to change. They were lost and alone. Yuugi let out a yell of frustration.

"Dammit, Yami, this place goes on forever! We'll never find the way out!" Yami turned to his aibou.

"Don't think like that, Yuugi! We will get out of here! We have to protect the others and save Marik, who I'm sure is in grave danger." Yuugi sighed, and nodded.

"I know. We will get out. If we don't, who knows what will happen!"


	4. Egypt

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO.

The blimp landed in Egypt the next day. Malik got off at the airport, and Marik followed, head down, looking lost. Mokuba stood behind his brother as the older Kaiba addressed Malik.

"I'm going back for Isis and the others. You do what you want, you psycho freak." Malik shrugged.

"I will do as I want, and you do as you will. You can't stop me, and Isis will be afraid to try because of what I have in my possession that I can hurt at the slightest whim. Come on, you." He stalked off, Marik behind him. Malik made his way through the crowd, pushing people out of his way. Marik stayed with him as best he could, but he kept falling behind and having to shove his way through. Malik kept having to wait for him. Marik knew that if he got too far away from Malik, the collar would hurt him. Finally, they got through into a line for security. The guard stopped them.

"Please take off any large metal objects and step through the detector," he said, sounding incredibly bored. Marik froze; what about the collar? Malik smirked.

"I'll just go around, thank you." In an instant, the guard's mind was taken over, and he 'graciously' showed them a way around the detector. Marik sighed. He should have known Malik would never abide by the law. They caught a cab. Malik was having fun taking over minds; they got the ride for free. They were at Marik's old home, the tomb. They went inside. Malik quickly shoved Marik into a chair and told him to stay there. He left in the direction of the room where the Tombkeeper's Initiation had been performed. Marik curled up and buried his head in his knees. It had been bad enough to be a prisoner on the blimp. Now he was captive in his own house. He felt the tears come to his eyes, but he was determined not to let them fall.

Malik saw the table where Marik had been, where the inscriptions had been brutally carved into his back. He called Marik into the room. The boy came running. At a glare from Malik, he kneeled. Malik reached down and unzipped his shirt. Pulling it off, he looked at the boy's back. Dammit, he couldn't read the marks, they were too old and scarred.

"Marik, get on the table." Marik scrambled back, horrified.

"N-no! You wouldn't! You can't!" Malik gestured, and Marik began to scream. But he wouldn't move. Malik made the pain worse and worse, but Marik still wouldn't move. Finally Malik cut it off.

"Listen, boy, get up there, or we'll do this the hard way." He hissed with anger, but Marik just cowered against the wall. Malik snapped his fingers, and a number of figures, dressed in ivory robes with hoods so you couldn't see their faces, rose out of the floor. Two of them reached down and grabbed Marik's arms. He pulled and struggled, but they were too strong.

"No! NO! LET GO! LET GO OF ME, PLEASE!" His screams went unheard as he was dragged over to the table. They slammed him down on his stomach, and strange black coils came up and wrapped around his arms and legs, securing him down. He could hardly move, but he kept up his struggling. Malik smiled. He took the sheath off of the dagger in the Millenium Rod and handed it to one of the figures. They began.

Kaiba sat at the controls. Mokuba was curled up in a chair, not looking at his brother. Seto sighed and went to his brother.

"Mokuba, what is wrong with you?" Mokuba looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"How could you, Seto? How could you leave him with that sadistic madman?" Seto sighed again.

"Mokuba, there was nothing we could do. Malik would torture him if we tried. He has that boy's life in his hand. The most we can do is get Isis and the others and together we'll find a way to help Marik. OK?" Mokuba nodded. Seto turned to his pilot.

"Put her into turbo-mode."

"Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba!" The blimp became a plane, and they were off.

A/N- OK, I know that you're all going to give me reviews that say, "Poor Marik!". That's fine, just don't flame me. Anyway, I just think you ought to know that there are ones that are a lot worse out there. If you don't like, you shouldn't read (I should take my own advice...). Keep the reviews coming! They make me go HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!!!


	5. Ryou Appears

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Marik huddled in a chair. Oh Ra, he was in pain, for so many reasons. Malik had not carved far into his back, just enough that he could read the inscriptions. They had told him nothing, really. Marik's back had been bandaged, and the pain was going away. But the memories that Marik had been forced to relive were still strong. The feeling of the knife in his back, not being able to get away, the pleasure the person with the knife was feeling as he heard Marik's screams. Marik laid his head down on his knees and let the tears fall. He was so alone...

"MARIK!" Marik got up and went to Malik, kneeling. His master glared at him.

"Are you finished moping now?"

"Yes, master."

"Good. Clean this dump."

"Yes, master." Malik left the room. Marik stared around for the broom; finding it, he began to sweep. A voice stopped him.

"Marik?" He turned to see a shadowy form standing behind him.

"Ryou Bakura?" The boy looked sad, but he smiled at Marik.

"Hello, Marik. I came to check on you. Bakura asked me to watch you right before he went into Yami's Puzzle. You poor thing. The slave of Malik." Marik sighed and resumed sweeping.

"I'll live, I suppose. It's hard, but..."

"He carved into your back again, didn't he?" Marik held back tears.

"Yes." Ryou looked sympathetic.

"You must resist him, Marik."

"Resist him? How? He has this collar on me that hurts me any time he wants to. How do you resist a person who holds your very life in his hands?" Ryou smiled at him.

"Don't give up, Marik. There is still hope. You are the only one who can save the world now, Marik. Please try." Marik looked into Ryou's chocolate orbs.

"All right, Ryou. I'll try." Ryou smiled and disappeared. Marik felt the loneliness again, but shook it off. He wasn't alone. He had Ryou, and apparantly Bakura's support. Malik walked into the room.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one."

"Don't give me that. I heard you. Who was it?" Marik put down the broom.

"I said no one." Malik walked over and slapped him hard. Marik winced.

"Don't lie to me, boy. Or you'll regret being born."

"I already do." In an instant, he was on the floor, screaming. Malik had pushed the pain of the collar to it's limit. It seemed like forever, then it stopped. Marik lay sobbing. Malik grabbed his hair and pulled him up onto his knees. Marik cried out.

"Who was it, Marik?"

"Ryou, it was Ryou, please stop..." Malik dropped him.

"That meddlesome brat. I should hurt you more for speaking to him. But I won't. Midnight will be here soon enough anyway." He left Marik, still sobbing, on the floor and went to plot his evil plans.

The Kaiba blimp/plane landed on the island. Soon Kaiba had everyone boarded and ready to go. Isis stared out the window. Kaiba brought her a cup of coffee. She smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"No problem. We'll save Marik, don't worry."

"I know, Kaiba." She had to save her brother if it was the last thing she did.

A/N- Gotta question. I hate only having one pairing. So who do you want?

Marik x Malik

Marik x Ryou

Marik x Bakura Vote when you review, but know I may decide myself instead. And you won't know who it is until I actually make the romance start. Bwahahahahaha!!!


	6. I'm Back

Disclaimer: Why do I bother? You all know what I'm gonna say so I quit.

"You little idiot! I told you to sweep!"

"I did!" WHAM.

"Don't you dare speak to me in that tone of voice!"

"How am I supposed to speak to you?" CRACK.

"With respect!" Malik aimed a punch at Marik again. Ryou's face flashed before Marik's eyes, and without thinking, he blocked the punch. Malik stared at him. Marik stared back, now more frightened than before. Malik started walking toward him.

"You blocked my punch." Marik started backing up.

"I-I'm sorry, master, I..." He felt the wall against his back. Malik stopped directly in front of him.

"That's not smart, Marik." He grabbed Marik's wrists and slammed them against the wall above Marik's head. A thick chain like the one in their room slid out of the wall, over them, and back into the other side, securing Marik's wrists to the wall. Malik let go, and began punching Marik everywhere he could hit him. Marik's cries could be heard out of the house. But by now, people were used to them.

Malik stopped when he saw Marik could take no more. The boy was panting, tears running down his face, the chain the only thing holding him up, too weak to hold up his head. Malik smirked.

"Now Marik, let's see how you like the taste of crimson sweetness." He pulled out the Millenium Rod and pulled the sheath off of the dagger. He made a cut on Marik's arm. Marik winced. Malik ran his tongue slowly over the wound, making Marik shudder. Then Malik pulled Marik's head up and opened his mouth. Pressing his lips against his slave's, Malik slid his tongue in, filling Marik's mouth with his own blood.

Marik struggled feebly for a short moment, then stopped; neither struggling, nor giving back. Malik spread the crimson liquid around Marik's mouth with his tongue, enjoying the sounds of Marik's displeasure. Finally he stopped, pulling away. Marik's head dropped, and he coughed up most of the blood, spattering it onto the floor. What was left ran out of his mouth in twin rivulets down the sides of his chin. Malik smirked and licked it off. The doorbell rang. Malik left his slave and went to answer. Marik hung there, eyes dull and unseeing. A shadowy figure appeared next to him. For a moment Ryou listened to Malik trying to get the Girl Scout to go away, then he turned to Marik.

_Poor Marik. Bound and helpless, bruised and bleeding. Tortured, both physically and emotionally. I wish there was something I could do, but I am nothing, a shadow in this world. I cannot touch Marik, comfort him in a warm embrace._ Ryou's eyes filled with tears. He cupped Marik's chin in his hand. Marik neither saw nor felt Ryou's lips brush against his own.

Malik came back, with a vein pulsing in his temple because of the idiot Girl Scout, and saw Ryou. His smirk returned. He went to Marik.

"Ryou. How nice to see you. I see you've been trying to help my hikari. I don't think you're much use to him right now. Being forced to taste his own blood seems to have shattered him emotionally. Doesn't surprise me. Now, all I have to do is make him taste mine, and nothing anyone can do will save him. He'll be bound to me; if something happens to me, it'll happen to him. And you, being a shadow, can do nothing." He made a cut on his own arm and lapped up some blood. He was about to open Marik's mouth when a force slammed into his back. He sprawled onto the floor. Looking up, he saw a very familiar figure standing next to Marik, looking livid. The person waved his hand over the chain holding Marik, and it disappeared. Marik fell into his rescuer's arms. The person held him tightly, glaring at Malik in a way that told him he was about to feel intense pain. Ryou smirked in a very un-Ryou like way.

"I can do nothing except bring him back." Malik gulped as he stared into the pitiless eyes of the famous thief, the reknowned murderer, Bakura.

Okay! Who do you think I've chosen for the romance to be with? We have:

1. Malik- making out with him and enjoying it a little too much.

2. Ryou- kissing him even though he knows Marik can't feel it.

3. Bakura- Saving him then holding him in his arms.

Only I know. Muaha. You'll find out soon enough.


End file.
